The present invention relates to an implant for the treatment of glaucoma, comprising an elongated tube insertable into the Schlemm's canal exposed at least at one location of the sclera, the tube is configured flexible and bendable and includes a plurality of openings arranged in axial and circumferential direction in the tube wall at a distance from each other for the trabecular drainage of the aqueous humor, which openings connect with the trabecular tissue, the interior space of the tube and the episcleral venous system.
Ophthalmological Background
In a healthy eye, the drainage of the circulating aqueous humor (humor aquosus) occurs from the posterior chamber to the anterior chamber and lets off in the chamber angle (angulus iridocornealis) via the trabelular tissue into the Schlemm's canal and from there, via the episcleral venous system moved into the circulatory blood stream. In pathological conditions of the eye, in particular, when resistance to the flow occurs, for example, due to a Schlemm's canal that is clogged by conglutination or similar condition, a continuous drainage of the aquous humor formed by the epithelium of the ciliary body and continually renewed, is not sufficient or no longer realized. As a result, the intraocular pressure (IOP) increases to a degree, that the circulation of the visual nerve and thus its function becomes diminished. This functional deficiency can lead to disease known as glaucoma or “grüner star” and can lead to blindness in one or both eyes.